


Expression

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e08 The Communicator, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The echo of a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expression

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during "The Communicator". It is Jonathan's voice, and is a follow-up to _[Avowal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/615619)_. The summary refers to a quotation:
> 
> "The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer." - Oliver Wendall Holmes

 

Time slows as the end nears… walking to the gallows… my futile plea for Malcolm’s life. I didn’t catch the guard’s reply. I only heard _his_ voice, murmuring ‘Captain’ with a tone and a tenderness I’ve heard only once.

It’s an echo of the way he breathed my name so recently, in the cell, when we’d finally found our way to one another. 

We’d spoken little, but couldn’t suppress the soft sounds of arousal. In his response to our intimate touches, I heard as well as felt his release.

It’s those words I’ll hear as I draw my last breath.

 


End file.
